1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicular brake hydraulic control device in which a coil assembly fit over an electromagnetic valve is fixed to a housing through a connecting terminal.
2. Background Art
Generally, a vehicular brake hydraulic control device mainly includes a body in which a fluid path is formed, an electromagnetic valve for appropriately closing/opening the fluid path within the body, a coil assembly for moving a valve mechanism within the electromagnetic valve by magnetic force, and a housing provided with a control board for controlling the supply/stop of a current to the coil assembly.
As such a vehicular brake hydraulic control device, there is a previously known structure in which a part of the electromagnetic valve is mounted in a mounting slot of the body and another part thereof projects from the surface of the body. The connecting terminal of the coil assembly is projection-welded to the connecting terminal coupled with the control board of the housing so that the coil assembly is fixed in a state suspended from the housing through the connecting terminals (see JP-A-2003-154929). Such a vehicular brake hydraulic control device is assembled in such a manner that in attaching the housing to the body, a cylindrical coil assembly is fit over a projected electromagnetic valve.
Meanwhile, in the traditional structure, although the coil assembly is fixed to the housing through the connecting terminals, the other portion of the assembly is not fixed. In addition, there is a gap between a fitting slot of the coil assembly and the electromagnetic valve. Thus, if excessive vibration is applied to the vehicular brake hydraulic control device while a vehicle runs, the coil assembly is shaken so that a load repeatedly acts on the connecting terminals and their welded portions.
In view of this problem, an object of present invention is to provide a vehicular brake hydraulic control device capable of suppressing the vibration of a coil assembly to suppress the load applied to connecting terminals even when excessive vibration is applied to the vehicular brake hydraulic control device.